To Be Fortunate or Not To Be Fortunate
by Takuma
Summary: Gohan and Videl are best friends but when they get into some 'sticky' situations the adults think this friendship might have become more. Will it change in time? Story takes place after time of MajinKid Buu.
1. Chapter 1

To Be Fortunate Or Not To Be Fortunate... THAT is the Question

§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§

Part 1

§±§±§

It was now spring break. It was a very fortunate time for our hero's. But... in this time and age, things were very peaceful. There wasn't much to do... but prepare in these times of peace for any threats that might have surfaced. And in these times of peace... there seemed to be a new member of the Z Team. It was the only female who had the know how of fighting and flying. Her name: Satan Videl.

She was Gohan's best friend; she was soon accepted into the team of super fighters.

It so happened that this day was very... um... unfortunate for them... maybe for others they could have thought it was very fortunate for the two... no one would ever know. But... other than that... let's get on with the story.

Gohan and Videl were sparring outside of the Son home. Goku was watching on the sidelines as was Vegeta and Piccolo. Don't ask about the two chibi's. They were most likely out planning pranks on the adults. Anyways... the two Saiyans and Namekian watched as Gohan began to push Videl's limits in her fighting hoping to push her to work harder than she thought possible.

Goku gave a small smile as he stood there with his arms crossed watching every punch, kick, dodge, and block.

Yep. They were going to be having a strong team for the next villain when it showed its ugly face.

Gohan rammed his fist into Videl's stomach, and things almost seemed to go into slow motion as her body was pushed back from he force. Her head and legs went forward as the fist rammed into her stomach deeper. And the force made her fly back into the air, and into the grass.

But...

She caught herself in the air and leveled herself as she wiped away some blood that fell down her lip. She gave a smirk before zooming back over to the hybrid saiyan throwing more punches and kicks at him. Needless to say, the potential Videl had did surprise the saiyan and the others watching on the sidelines.

However, with all good things there is in this world... there had to be a time for it to stop. Chichi's calls for lunch made the saiyans turn their heads around, even Gohan's as his stomach began to rumble from lack of food.

Videl smirked as she punched Gohan in the jaw and swung her foot into his rock hard stomach. The Z warriors to the side watched in surprise as Gohan fell over on the ground; his body indented into the grass. His leg was idly twitching.

The human jumped back and wiped some sweat from her forehead while powering down relaxing her muscles. She noticed Gohan's father with a look of surprise, Piccolo just cocked his eyebrow (that is if he had any...), and Vegeta had a small smirk on his lips.

"You act more saiyan than Kakarot and his brats," commented Vegeta as he watched her stretch her muscles. She looked up to the saiyan with a small smile.

"Thanks for the complement," she stated. She had learned much since the time of the beginning of the school year. Gohan and his friends/family had taught her things in martial arts that she would have NEVER learned from other teachers around the globe! And with Vegeta stating something as this, she knew it was very much a complement. If she was told this a few months back she would have been insulted not knowing much of saiyans... and such.

The saiyan prince just nodded his head before walking to the small cottage, as did Piccolo and Goku. But she, unlike the other warriors, was concerned about her opponent as he pulled himself from the ground. She brought her hand out so he could grab her hand. "That was a good fight Gohan."

He gave a small smile as he grabbed her hand. "I could tell you were really trying to defeat me this time-"

"Which I did," she inserted pulling him up. He almost weighed a ton!

Gohan stood up and lightly chuckled, "Yes. You did because I was merely distracted."

"Yeah, right! I won fair and you know it!" She pushed him on the side of his shoulder. He didn't seem to budge, but Gohan lightly frowned as they began to walk towards the home.

"No! You had an advantage thanks to my mom! Other than that, there was no way you could have won!" he lightly pushed her back.

She glared at him. "I won fairly, Gohan! Just admit that I'm becoming better than you," she stated smugly. She then pushed him again.

Gohan's frown became deeper... even though he knew they were just playing. He pretended to be offended. "How could you be better than I? I'm the one who defeated Cell!" he pushed her back.

"But I am the one who fights continuously! You NEVER train!" she pushed him again.

"But I don't need to train every day! You can thank my saiyan blood! I never lose any muscle or strength I gained from years before because of these blessed genes!" He pushed her once again.

Videl rolled her eyes pushing him harder this time, almost catching him off balance. "Oh YEAH?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Gohan pushing her arm harder this time... um... much harder than he intended to. Videl shrieked as she felt herself falling over, and she grabbed onto the closest thing to her to regain her balance.

Fortunately she was able to grab onto Gohan's arm in time... unfortunately, Gohan also lost his balance bringing them both down to the ground.

Videl landed on the soft grass; it was her back landing on the ground... and Gohan also fell over on top of her using his arms to fall into a push-up position to prevent her from being crushed.

Both let out a sigh of relief. Both knew what the results would have been if Gohan had landed on Videl. The female could just imagine the broken bones in her ribs and smashed organs in her body.

She looked up to him, and he looked down to her. He nervously laughed as he looked down at her. "I guess... I should watch my strength."

Videl nodded her head as she leaned her head back on the ground. She knew if her body had any more abuse on it today... it would collapse!

It was fortunate that she wasn't smashed.

It was unfortunate... however when the adults ran outside to see what the scream was about. They all abruptly stopped when they noticed the position the two teens were in.

Gohan and Videl heard a loud squeal and they turned their heads to the home. Their faces paled when they noticed Chichi hugging her husband.

"I'm going to be getting grandkids soon!"

That brought the two to reality. They looked back to the questioning position they were in before jumping back into their feet.

Gohan began waving his hands before him, scared. "MOM! Its not what it looks!"

Chichi smiled smugly as did Goku and Vegeta... one could almost swear that Piccolo was joining the crowd of smirking people. "Is that what you called it?" questioned Chichi as she shook her head. "Don't deny it. We all know you two are really good friends."

Videl and Gohan's face became bright, BRIGHT red. "It's nothing like that!" exclaimed Videl flustered.

"Sure it isn't," commented Vegeta; the smirk became larger.

Gohan looked down to Videl, and Videl looked up to Gohan. The two teens whined as they looked back to the evil adults. "Why won't they listen to us?" questioned Videl.

The hybrid saiyan shook his head, "They're stuck in their own worlds... it's impossible to get them out."

"Unfortunately," the two teens stated in unison sighing.

§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§

Yes, this will be a chapter story. I will update when I feel there are a good number of people reading this. Let me know what you think or any comments you have on this so far.


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Fortunate, Or NOT To Be Fortunate... THAT Is The Question

(Part 2)

§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§

And in sitting at a large table inside the Son home, Gohan and Videl took their seats. Their cheeks were still burning red with embarrassment, but both knew what happened earlier was a complete fluke!

Now... if they could convince the adults...

As we already know, the Briefs had come to visit for the day, as did Videl. She was becoming a regular visitor, and Gohan's family insisted that she was completely welcome to the home. They even gave her a spare key if she wanted to spend the day there... even if they were out! Heck, that wasn't the only thing the Son's did for her. They had recently added on to the house (giving both boys their own rooms plus three rooms to spare), and they gave Videl her own room... usually it was only used if she was too tired to go back home after a day of training. But there were times she just wished to stay at the home wanting to be in the company of the Son's.

She was starting to feel at home; Mister and Misses Son were like her second parents; Gohan and Goten were like the brothers she never had.

Videl couldn't help but stare in wonder, as Gohan shoveled down food like there was no tomorrow. Her lip twisted in disgust and her brows furrowed. The other saiyans around were eating in the same manner. It was a wonder where all the food went!

Still... no body knows...

She peered to the other women, and a sweatdrop fell from the side of her head. It was a wonder how Bulma and Chichi were unfazed by this... but then again the blue locked genius had known Mr. Son since he was twelve years of age, as well as Chichi.

Videl turned over to Piccolo as he sat there in silence meditating in the corner of the room. She learned not long ago that he didn't eat food; he only needed water and sunlight to stay healthy. However... it did make Videl think... 'Is Piccolo at all related to a walking plant family?'

Seriously! Who has ever seen a green man/ alien walking down the street?

I know I haven't!

"How can they eat so much?" questioned Videl silently, still in disbelief. Chichi looked up from her meal with a small smile.

"You get use to it after a while," the wife of Goku replied with a small giggled added. "It's another story trying to fill their tummies. They are the bottomless pits of the universe!"

Videl turned from Chichi to openly stare at Gohan once again, who ignored her, "Yeah... I can see what you mean..."

Both women began laughing before finished their small portions of food they served for themselves. At that time Piccolo opened one of his eyes snorting, "And it seems now that food in the only weakness of a saiyan."

Videl, still having not touched her food, turned once more to the Namekian. "Weakness...?" An evil smirk graced her lips as she looked to her good friend. A weakness in battle would be very much needed. But... how can she use food against him in battle?

Piccolo's eyes had a new glint in them as he watched her glance back to his ex-student. "Yes. Mention something about food and their stomachs will begin to eat them alive. It will be enough distraction for them so you could have the upper hand."

"Is that so?" Videl began to smirk widely in a Vegeta like manner at this new information.

Piccolo just grunted as he stood up from his sitting... er... floating position in the corner. "When they had tails you could have grabbed it making them loose all their strength. But I guess food is the next best thing on the list."

Tails...?

Videl looked back over to the hybrid saiyan teen looking to the side. There seemed to be no sign of a tail... who would have thought...? She then dumbly nodded her head; "I'll make sure I keep it in mind."

"FINISHED!" exclaimed the two children in unison as they jumped from their chairs. The mothers of the children eyed the boys warily.

"Goten! Let's go find a Rattle Snake! I've heard that they have a cool rattle on the end of their tail!" exclaimed Trunks excitedly.

"But... aren't they dangerous?" questioned Goten tilting his head.

Trunks smirked as he grabbed Goten's hand, "That's the fun part!"

Chichi and Bulma's eyes widened in surprise and in fright. Sure... they knew their kids were of saiyan blood... but that didn't mean they were invincible!

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Chichi jumping from her chair leaping after the rambunctious duo.

Bulma grabbed both Vegeta and Goku's food away, a very risky thing to do on her part, and both men instantly looked up to her with evil glares.

"Give me back my food!" exclaimed Vegeta as his eyes turned to tinier slits.

Bulma shook her head. "Not until you and Goku go out and stop the boys! They could DIE if you don't keep them away from the snake! Saiyan's aren't gods! You could still die from the Rattle Snake's poison!"

"But..." Goku's eyes began to water, "I'm so hungry! I need food!"

"And I need a manicure!" shouted back Bulma as she glared to both men. "The faster you can keep the boys away from that snake, the faster you can go back to eating your meals!"

Nothing more was said, as the two-saiyan males jumped up from their chairs to chase after the children.

Surprisingly, Gohan looked up from his meal to watch the adults run out. Even Piccolo left stating something about how entertaining this situation would be if the kids DID find a Rattle Snake! But it still made Gohan wonder... Why did they leave without dragging him along too?

He looked to Videl, and she shrugged her shoulders. "I was surprised when they did that also," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The hybrid saiyan shook his head. "They're crazy like that at times."

She completely agreed while nodding her head. 'Yeah... but it just gives you more time to eat your food while it's hot.'

Gohan's confused expression turned into a full out smirk as he looked back down to the steaming, delectable meal. "True, very true Videl."

And another thing that seemed to be fortunate for the two. They were able to gain some kind of mental link... so they could speak to each other with out anyone hearing in their conversation. Don't ask how they were able to come across this strange phenomenon. It began happening one day in the last semester of school.

Videl picked up her chopsticks and picked up a piece of her food. She hadn't tried this new recipe in which Mrs. Son cooked. She was almost completely grossed out by how fast the boys were eating. And now was the time for her to eat her meal.

She took a bite.

Her eyes widened, then closed as she smiled while chewing her food.

It was so delicious!

She could just imagine her taste buds singing.

She picked up another piece of food, and plopped it in her mouth having the same sensation as before while slowly chewing and savoring the flavor of the cooking. The bright smile was still present on her lips. "This is so delicious!" exclaimed Videl as she began to finish the small portion of food. "I just wish I could get a second serving... It's a shame there's no leftovers."

Gohan watched her for a moment more before he looked back to his remaining bowls of food. He then looked back to her. He shoved one of his bowls of food to her, and if someone were watching closely... they would have noticed the pain in his eyes as he offered some of his precious food over to her.

Videl turned to the cooking, and she cocked a brow. And in raising her eyes to meet her friend's, she tilted her head to the side. "Gohan... what are you doing?"

He lightly smiled as he grabbed a bowl, closest to him, filled with noodles. "You wanted a second serving of mom's cooking... didn't you?"

"But this is your food," pointed out Videl as she pushed the bowl back to her good friend.

He pushed it back to her, "I can survive not eating that bowl of food... trust me."

"Sure?" Videl gave him a questioning look; he just nodded his head in approval before she smiled to him bringing the bowl back to him. "Thanks Gohan."

He nodded his head before diving into another bowl of food.

Again, Videl began to eat the tasty meal. "This is so good," she muttered between bites. "You're mother is such a great cook!"

Gohan smiled as he shoved another empty bowl to the side. He grabbed the last bowl filled with food. "Isn't she?" he questioned bringing the bowl over to him. "I told my mom that she should start a restaurant."

He picked up a piece of seasoned chicken to his mouth, and he smiled when he tasted the rich flavors of the herbs and seasonings in the chicken. He then placed his attention to his friend sitting beside him at the table. "You really should try some of this chicken!"

Videl looked up from the food she was feasting on. And in turning her attention to the food Gohan had in his own dish, she turned to look in his eyes. "Is that so?"

He nodded his head as he used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of the chicken. He held it up and brought it to her lips.

She opened her mouth as Gohan fed her the meat.

And time seemed to stop when a voice was heard.

"Kami... am I seeing things here?"

Videl stopped chewing the savory piece of meat and Gohan froze. Both turned their heads over to the door noticing the adults back in the room. Goku was carrying Goten like a young child, and Vegeta had his son carried over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Chichi and Bulma's eyes were wide with surprise and excitement while Piccolo just stood there with a smirk on his lips.

But... before the Namekian left the room once more to meditate he quickly stated, "Send an invitation for the wedding to the Look Out."

Bulma's jaw went slack after a moment, "I... I can't believe Gohan shared his food... Saiyans NEVER share food!"

And Chichi's eyes began to sparkle as she clapped her hands together. "Oh! This is so wonderful! My son and his friend are going to give me grandchildren!"

Gohan and Videl stared at the women dumbly. But things started to click in their minds; soon panic flooded their bodies.

"NO! It's nothing like that!" exclaimed Gohan as he jumped from his seat. "She just wanted another serving of food!"

"And he only wanted me to try a piece of chicken!" added Videl as she crossed her arms, "What's so wrong with that?"

"The brat shared his food with you. Enough stated," replied Vegeta as he dropped his son to the floor.

"Oh!" exclaimed Chichi, now in her own world. "I can't just wait for the wedding! We should start looking for colors to decorate the church with... and we need to find the perfect color for the brides maid dresses..."

Gohan and Videl's faces paled. They looked to each other as the adults began adding on and on to this-what Gohan and Videl thought as- ridiculous list of unnecessary things to do.

Videl began to whine, "They won't listen to us."

"I wish they would... but they're in their own world now," added Gohan lowering his head, "There's no way of getting them out."

"Unfortunately," muttered the two teens in unison sighing.

This was going to be a LONG day...

§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§

This one was a bit more innocent... but the next one will be a bit more like the first chapter. This was a filler for the last chapter.

Please send your comments in a review.

If there are any situations you wish to see Gohan and Videl in (that aren't anything rate M... or R) then I'll consider putting it in a future chapter.

As for now... I am in summer school, working a job, painting artwork for and in the band hall at my school, doing a school fundraiser in about a week, and having another job coming up on the side. I'll be having my hands full for a while, but I'll be adding more to my fics soon.

If you like Gohan and Videl fics, I have three others written that you might enjoy. The first... as some might recognize... 'Rain, Rain, Go Away'. It's humor... and it will be added onto soon. 'Its Happened, Emperor!' is another- sequel to 'What Happened, Father?' It's more in the angst area but completed nonetheless. And the last- 'Royalty At Heart'. It's more of a mystery and adventure. It's one of my personal favorites. A new chapter might be added soon also.

I've got to go now...It's almost midnight here, and I have class in the morning.

Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

To Be Fortunate Or NOT To Be Fortunate... THAT Is The Question...

(Part 3)

§±§±§

It was now Monday afternoon; school had already finished for the day, and the two teens we have come to know and love (Gohan and Videl) were assigned an assignment. The assignment was an at home art project. The teacher had wanted to 'broaden' the student's skills in different project areas so she made all the students do something artistic... even though they might not have been artistically coordinated.

At this time, Videl had suggested for the project to be done at her home. For the past few days, the two best of friends had been harassed at the Son's and Briefs' home. As sad as it seemed, they would have to risk the chances at Videl's home with coming across Mr. Satan, Videl's dad. The martial artist was still in denial that his 'precious' daughter's best friend was a guy.

For the day, Videl had decided to wear a white tank top. It was new, and it was her new favorite shirt. She also carefully tied her hair back into a high ponytail. She didn't want to get any kind of color on her hair; she had just washed it!

Gohan had on a set of training pants... but no shirt. He had decided it would be best if he painted without his shirt on. He very well knew his mother would kill him if he ruined it.

Videl brought over a cup of water with some paint brushes sitting them down carefully next to the acrylic paints. The artwork they had decided to create would tell the story of the Budokai's and what the meanings behind the martial art's tournaments are about. It was a visionary to help them with their Speech, which was due on Friday.

Gohan stuck his tongue out to the side as he looked over the figure he created. It KINDA looked like one of the monks at the tournament... didn't it?

"Um... Videl?" questioned Gohan as he turned his body around, holding the paintbrush, full with black paint, to the side avoiding the canvas.

She turned over to her friend as she brought out another set of brushes. "Yeah?"

Gohan pointed to the picture of the 'monk'. "Does that look like a person to you?"

Videl stared at the outline; she squinted her eyes and turned her head to the side as she moved in closer. "Um... It sort of does... Maybe if you just- um... turn to the side..."

Gohan also squinted his eyes and turned his head to the side. "I guess it does... if you do that... but I looks more like Super Buu (after a giant attack exploded him into millions of pieces) if you ask me."

Videl couldn't help but lightly smile. "Yeah... I think your explanation explains it better than mine." Videl took a step towards Gohan's right and looked to his artwork. "Say... Gohan?"

The hybrid saiyan turned his upper body her way. In the process... he moved his arm towards her also.

"Yeah?"

Unfortunately, that has so happened to be the side in which the black paint filled paintbrush was held on. It was VERY unfortunate that Gohan swiped his paintbrush over her new, white shirt.

Videl looked down horrified, and shrieked as a reaction to the mistake.

Gohan's eyes widened as he placed the paintbrush to the side on some paper. "My goodness! Videl! I'm so sorry!"

Videl shook her head as she lightly smiled, "It'll come out when it's still wet. I think I might need some help washing it though." Videl dashed to a door. "It's fortunate that there's a bathroom over here!"

Gohan ran after her as she opened the bathroom. With the flick of the switch, the bathroom light was turned on, and Videl rushed over to the bath rub turning on the water. She put the plug in so the tub could fill with water. The female martial artist looked up to her best friend. "Gohan, I need you to use your energy to warm this water up. The water heater broke earlier today."

He nodded his head frantically still very much shaken up from messing up her white shirt. Even though putting his energy filled fingers into the water to warm it up, he couldn't help but wince at how much paint he had gotten on her shirt. Hopefully it was washable enough...

Videl began to lift the shirt up careful to not spread the paint to anywhere else on the shirt. Although she was able to get her arms free, she paused for a moment when she felt the top of her shirt tug against something. While holding her shirt up into the air carefully, she tried to find what was caught around her neck. It was slowly suffocating with the shirt up as this! She didn't want to ruin it any more!

"G-Gohan!"

The hybrid saiyan turned his head towards her, noticing that she had almost successfully pulled off her shirt... but not quite. "Videl? What's wrong?"

He noticed the shirt caught on between the latches of her necklace. "I can't get the shirt unstuck!" complained Videl's muffled cries as she desperately tried to get the clothing loose.

Drying his hands with ki, he walked over to her and glanced at the issue presented. He then brought his hands to the snag and used his fingers to carefully unattached the shirt.

Gohan smirked.

Finally, it was free.

He carefully brought the shirt over her head.

It was fortunate that the shirt didn't get damaged any more than it had to...

The unfortunate part... was that Hercule had decided to walk up and check up on the two friends. He had stepped into the room, and walked over to the bathroom noticing the light turned on.

Both teens froze when they noticed the father of Videl standing at the door, his face as pale as a ghost.

It was indeed a strange predicament.

Gohan was already shirtless... and he was helping Videl remove her own shirt even though the tank top was the only covering she was wearing... other than her bra. And behind them was a steaming tub of water... Very suspicious if you ask me...

Hercule just brought a finger up before he pointed towards the exit. "I-I'm going to get a tequila..."

Both teens just stared at the man horrified as he walked out of the room. They then turned to each other, and noticed the strangeness of the issue they faced. It was then they realized what Videl's dad was horrified about.

Videl looked to her shirt and outwardly cursed as she tossed it in the water. "Why is it Gohan? Why is it that family and friends seem to catch us at the strangest of times! It's completely innocent!"

Gohan nodded his head in agreement. "They might have the wrong idea's... because they weren't in the room when it happened!" Gohan began to become horrified, "They have to understand that! They're making wrong assumptions!"

Videl began to whine. "I really hope this doesn't become a trend..." She looked to the soaked shirt, which was slowly having the paint washed off.

But do we ever give our saiyan friends a break...?

'...'

Of course not!

That's the unfortunate part of this story... or maybe fortunate for you, the reader... Hm... maybe that's for your to decide.

§±§

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

It was the following day to the incident at Videl's house. Of course... the two couldn't help but blush when think about what type of a situation they were in at that moment... but they didn't dare press on with the thought process.

You might be seeing it now as completely innocent; so do I! But in how they were caught brings our favorite couple to such unfortunate conditions.

It was now school. Both were now waiting in a state of boredom as the second hand on the clock ticked away. It was silent in the class, and every one of the students could feel the drag of the moments.

Videl sighed as she laid her head on the tabletop. Why must there be such days as these? Why can't she have a day of excite? So far there were no calls for crime; it was good news on the cities part. The criminals were starting to learn that it wasn't right to do... um... crimes. But this was one of those days that she really, really, really, really, REALLY wanted to kick some bad guy ass.

Same was going on in the mind of our favorite saiyan teen.

She was also extremely bored. He had even completed the homework he knew his mother would assign him! And he also completed the homework he needed to complete for the future three weeks!

THAT'S how boring this day was.

Finally, a bell rang.

The students' ears perked up, and they noticed the clock.

The cheers of the students rang through out the school.

LUNCH! It had finally come!

Oh, it was a wonderful sensation to the students knowing they would have time to chatter and eat instead of being in solitude and silence as these cold and dark class rooms offered.

Probably the first ones to escape from the raging stampede of students that rushed into the halls and to the lunchroom were Videl and Gohan. Their martial art talents paid off when they were able to be one of the first to sit down and claim a seat.

A smile was wide on her face as she sat in the shade. Oh, what a glorious day it was! A wonderful day! She placed her hand in her pocket to pull out her lunch capsule.

It wasn't there.

Her smile turned into a frown as she continued her search.

Nothing.

Oh, this was just great! She didn't have her packed lunch, and there was no way in hell that she would go into the zoo like cafeteria! She would be eaten alive by those evil, EVIL TEENS!

Her eyes shifted to Gohan as he carefully sat down in his usual spot.

Then it clicked!

She had asked Gohan to hold her lunch in fear she would lose the capsule herself. She did lose her lunch capsule before not long ago... it wasn't a pretty sight...

Gohan opened his capsule case, and she noticed her capsule of food sitting in the middle slot.

She smiled as she pulled it out of the carrying case.

Immediately, she felt a hand slap her own, and Videl dropped the capsule onto the ground. Gohan was looking at her with a glare on his face. She gave him a glare of her own. "Gohan, you know this is my food, or have you forgotten?"

The saiyan raised an eyebrow. "That's MY food Videl. You know I keep my meal in the same spot every time!"

"But I gave my capsule to you this morning! You told me it would be sitting in this SPOT with my NAME facing upward!" the female grabbed the capsule, "SEE!"

Gohan scoffed as he tried to snatch the capsule from her, "You had forgotten to take out that capsule yesterday, Videl. I'm just simply using that for my food today! It does have my lunch in it!"

Videl's eye twitched in anger. Was Gohan THAT warped in his mind to think the food in this capsule was actually HIS? She pulled the capsule away. "Yeah right!" she replied sarcastically. "This is my food!"

Gohan's saiyan side started to take over, "No," he growled lowly, "It's MY food."

Still, Videl didn't back down. She really didn't know what she was getting herself into when she grabbed the capsule, almost quicker than he could see with his eye. Of course, that had much training behind it. She would soon become the future wife of Gohan, a saiyan and mastermind when it came to manipulate people to get food when he wanted it. Of course she had to become fast when it came to him trying to keep the food away from him.

She grasped the capsule tightly, "This is MY food, and you will not take it away from me!"

It was fortunate that she was able to get the message clear to him, and she proved to be fearless against him while in his saiyan-ish state.

With the quick thinking she did, it was the fatal move on her part.

She slipped the capsule down her shirt and into her bra thinking he wouldn't DARE go after it.

That's the unfortunate part.

He did go after it.

Videl squeaked when he pinned her arms above her head, and he straddled her with his legs. He slipped his hand from the bottom of her shirt and began his search for the capsule.

"GOHAN! VIDEL!"

Both teens paused for a second hearing the new voices in the area. They turned their heads and noticed both Erasa and Sharpener looking very mortified... well... Erasa was excited mortified (Excited for her friend; mortified she was witnessing something very, VERY questioning).

Of course, Gohan's saiyan side was brought back to a halt as he glanced up his friends. His childish innocence back; Videl just stared at them wondering what they were scared about.

Of course... the curiousness of the teens in question realized what was going on...

Gohan leaped away from Videl as if she was some kind of virus, and Videl scooted away from him as if they were both magnets repelling from each other. Both then turned to their friends and began explaining... or at least TRIED to explain with bright read faces. Of course, their explanations started to sound like jumbles upon jumbles.

Erasa just giggled, and Sharpener's face was still in the look of horror and disgust. The blonde female grabbed Sharpener's arm, "I'll leave you two to your business. Sorry to disrupt!" She winked at them as both blondes walked away and melted into the crowd we call teenagers.

The capsule fell from under Videl's shirt onto the grass, and she sighed. She glanced at Gohan, and blinked when she realized he was staring at her. The pleading in his eye was what matched her discomfort with being caught in such unfortunate situations!

"Gohan... I don't know about you... but I really hope this doesn't become a trend..." muttered the female crime fighter.

The saiyan warrior sighed, "I think it already has..." He looked to the grass and noticed the capsule. Using his saiyan speed, he grabbed the food and jumped up rejoicing.

Videl gasped as she tried to steal the capsule from him, but he lifted his arm too high for her to reach. "In such a situation, you still think with your stomach! You're such a jerk!"

"No!" he exclaimed back, "This is MY food, and I'm not letting you take it!"

"YOU WANNA BET?"

Gohan smirked, "Bring it on!"

§±§±§±§±§

Do you like? Heh... well I just thought of this yesterday and wrote it into the night when I fell asleep... then started it again in the morning (when I should be memorizing a monologue for a school competition). I guess this shows much I love all you! Please send me a quick note about how this is. I know this story may seem short now... but I'll be adding only like... three more chapters. I don't know if you've seen a chain of events happening... but it might become visible when I send out the next chapter.

I also wanted to say that simba-rulz is having a contest for those who like to write. It has a topic and the main character is Gohan. I though it sounded interesting; if you want rules to the contest held go to her forum 'The Wonder's of Son Gohan'.

The next fanfic that needs to be updated... 'It Started at the Coffee Shop'. I'll try to update it tonight.

Takuma


	5. Chapter 5

Okay... I lied. This IS the last chapter for this fic. The other two chapters I had planned really didn't work in with the time line... So I'll just be finishing it. It's been a while since I HAVE attempted humor in my stories, so this WILL be a bit more difficult (If you see some of my more recent updates they tend to be more serious). I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

- - - - - -

Chapter 5

- - - - - -

They would be on live television with in the next few moments. Both Gohan and Videl were known all around the globe of being Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. They were both honored people and the media had wanted to interview them as to how they decided to join up becoming a great crime fighting team.

The only unfortunate part of the interview was the WAIT. Both Gohan and Videl were bored STIFF. They had been told numerous times that they would soon be going on air, but each time was a false alarm.

Now, our two heroes' were patient people, but after receiving a false alarm 27 TIMES it had a wear on their nerves.

Gohan's stomach began rumbling. He knew he needed to get food as soon as possible. He knew it. If he didn't grab a bite to eat... um... make that about fifteen bites to eat, then he would be kind of stuck with a rumbling stomach that would make noise every five seconds.

He could mentally imagine being asked a serious question and his stomach would make a LARGE, LOUD grumble while shifting the saiyan to the side demanding to be fed.

He couldn't go on like that! He needed to find some food soon! And fast! He could feel the hunger pains already!

The saiyan turned his head to the side noticing her pull out a capsule. It was that same capsule they both fought over the other day. Yeah... the one she stuck down her BRA. It was the same one that got both of them in a whole MESS of trouble.

Sheesh... it was bad enough that Gohan's close family and family friends, by Videl's dad, AND now by their close school friends, accused them of being "intimate"! What could make it worse? TELL ME!

Gohan's noise picked up a familiar scent. It was the scent he knew so well and one that he enjoyed smelling when he saw it and came near it.

It was the scent of CHOCOLATE.

Gohan's mouth began salivating as he eyed the tasty morsels which were held in the hands of the girl beside him... if only he could have a piece.

She placed two squares of the candy in her mouth and smiled as she ate the sweet treats. Suddenly she had the strange sensation of being watched.

She paused and took a small glance to her side. She almost had a heart attack at the LOOK Gohan was giving her! What was he doing? He was staring at her as if she were a pile of fried chicken! She began scooting her chair away from him ever so slightly.

"Um... Videl?" he questioned her.

She gazed at him from the corner of her eye as she began backing further away from the saiyan.

"...yeah?"

"Can I have some chocolate?"

Videl looked at the last square she had and looked back to the saiyan. He had already eaten half of the candy from the day before, and she had been saving it for times like this when she started to become nervous. Chocolate was something that helped her to calm down. But with this last piece... she didn't feel like sharing! Not after what happened the other day!

She shook her head as she held the candy away from the starving saiyan. "Get your own! You already ate half of this."

Gohan's stomach grumbled, "But I'm so HUNGRY!"

She smirked, "Well, if you want it..." she stuck the chocolate on her tongue, "You can have it." But her language had been a bit warped making her say, "U can habe ii!"

Well... Gohan had gotten the message. But before Videl could taunt the saiyan anymore than possible he leaped at her to grab the chocolate from her mouth.

Videl shrieked as she fell onto the floor, Gohan was on top trying to fish out the chocolate she tried to eat. His tongue tried to wipe clean the tongue and teeth of his friend to try and fill his stomach with the chocolate before Videl could say or do anything.

And when he was able to take every last morsel he could he could feel his hunger grow. He broke from her mouth and began whining. "OH! So hungry!' he exclaimed as he began clutching his stomach.

Videl glared at Gohan and smacked him upside the head. "If you were THAT desperate for food you should have used your super powers to fly to a fast food restaurant or something! We've had all this free time! I'm sure they wouldn't have noticed you gone!"

"Soooo Hungry!" cried the saiyan as he held his stomach.

There were people around blinking because the two super heroes weren't as what they expected.

One of the cameramen blinked as he turned to the director. "Um... should I tell them they've been on international television for the past 5 minutes?"

The director shook his head, "Are you kidding! I don't want to be burned to a crisp by their super powers!"

Meanwhile...

"OH! MY BABY MADE OUT WITH HIS FUTURE WIFE!" hearts were in the eyes of Chichi as she watched the television. Of course now she really didn't care of their complaining and arguing but the sight of that showed the promise in their future relationship.

Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta were still staring at the television in surprise with a stupid expression on each of their faces. The kids were pulling out a recording of what the two had done to (hopefully) use it as blackmail on the two best of friends.

Chichi began shrieking in excite.

"Oh my baby is all grown up!"

Will the misfortune ever stop?

Will they ever stop harassing the couple?

We know it won't happen anytime soon! At least not until they marry and create a child. But we all know that comes in due time.

So that is for you to decide. Were these situations Fortunate or Unfortunate? THAT is the question!

- - - - -

End

- - - - -

Authors Note: Well... I'm finishing it there. I hope this was enjoyable! If anything, brought out a few chuckles and smirks! Thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
